


The Chains That Bind Us

by Stringless_Puppet



Category: Fairy Tail, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Crossover, Dadzawa, Dark Past, My First Fanfic, Other, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, The Author Regrets Nothing, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor Being An Asshole, fuck endeavor, sleep whats that never heard of it, sorry in advance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-08-28 12:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16723074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stringless_Puppet/pseuds/Stringless_Puppet
Summary: this is a tale about a guild and its adventures to another world where humans use quirks and don't know about magic when all they want to do is go back home to their guildfollow them as they try to go home (and maybe kinda sorta save the world in the process)





	1. Prolouge

We were up against a dark guild. Fairy tail and I vs eclipse, followers of zeref. Oh by the way, I am Drago Typhoonus and I am a water dragon slayer also I am 12, 5 years younger than my brother natsu. He technically is not my brother by blood but we have been together so long we may as be.

“Drago duck” Natsu yells

I duck just in time to doge a fire dragon's roar from behind me

“A little more warning next time brother” I yell back at him while knocking the guy in front of me down. ‘Wow there are a lot of them’ I think to myself as I get hit through the gut with a spear.

“Drago” Erza shouts from beside me downing the mage that impaled me.

“I am fine, focus on the dark guild lowlifes” I yell back before changing my magic towards my mouth “WATER DRAGON’S ROAR!!!!!” I yell sending a stream of water towards my enemy’s knocking at least a dozen of the out.

“I have had it with you fairy scum, I now have to use a gift from Zeref to defeat you.” The leader of the dark guild yells as he takes out a object that look surprisingly similar to lullaby but looks more like a key than a flute. “Gatekeeper send these fairy scum to another world!” the object in his hand glows as he says that.

‘Dam we almost had them’ I think to myself. ‘He seems to be the last one left’. 

Then the leader of the dark guild throws / Yeets Gatekeeper right in the middle of me, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Levy, Erza, Juvia, Wendy and Gajeel.

I pick it up in order to through it back, but I start getting sucked into the magic artifact “Natsu help!” I yell startling the whole group.

“DRAGO!” the group yells not knowing what to do and try to pull me out of the artifact only for them to get sucked in as well

“Let go!” I yell seeing them get pulled in “You guys don’t have to get pulled in as well”

“As if we could get out of this. And even if I could I ain't letting go of you that is not what us fairy tail wizards do.” Gajeel says to me without it usual rudeness. 

‘Gajeel thanks for that. Well if i am going to be swallowed by this thing I will take the artifact with me’ I think to myself

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

“This gift of zeref worked like a charm the fairies will be no more” The dark guild master says excitedly not noticing Laxus right behind him

“Raging Bolt!” Laxus yelled as he attacked the dark guild leader from behind. Then he asked with venom in his voice “What are you doing to my guildmates!?”

“Once Gatekeeper is released it will send those around it to another world. It has a 10 year cooldown period but right now it is well worth it, also when activated not even I can stop it. Now watch as your friends disappear.” the dark guild master tells Laxus before Laxus promptly knocks him out.

“Natsu you heard all that?” says Laxus

All Laxus hears is a “yep” from Natsu’s direction before he sees natsu and his friends disappear.

Without Laxus releasing two figures also go through the gate. 

One went through to follow his greatest creation in hopes that it would end his immortal life.

The other went through to follow the dragons because his only goal in life is to make it rain dragon’s blood.

Two mages who could destroy the world as we know it there names are, 

Zeref and Acnologia.


	2. The New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dadzawa appears

My memories were in and out after the transport, but what I do remember was falling, and more falling, and guess what, more falling. ~~The landing was surprisingly painless.~~  

 

When I opened my eyes what I saw surprised me to say the least. It reminded me of the city of Crocus, but a lot more putrid and the entire place smelt like smoke and trash. ~~Which you think the brother of a **fire** mage would be used to but this smelt different then normal smoke~~; and don't even get me started on the noise level. It was at least twice as loud as an entire parade on fire (that memory still haunts me to this day) but the most alarming thing to me was 1.) Gate keeper was not here. 2.) Out of all the people that came to this place with me the only one here was Wendy, who was healing my wound (what a nice person) 3.) I fell like I was hit in the face by Natsu 4.) It is night we were fighting during the day.

 

"Your awake" Wendy says as she hugs me forgetting I was impaled.  

 

"OW!" I yelp as she puts pressure on the wound.

 

"Sorry" she says scrambling off of me

 

"Note to self anti-magic spears hurt like hell; by the way Wendy do you know where the hell we are" I say as my voice goes from sarcastic to serious.

 

 "We are in Musutafu, but more importantly who are you two?" questions a man on the roof of the closest building. The man does not look that impressive, he is in his late twenty's dressed in a dark jumpsuit that oddly represents pajamas. He also is wearing a gray scarf and yellow goggles. As the man makes his way down the building I notice the scarf has a metallic scent to it.

 

"Says the man who looks like a ninja hobo" I say as I make masks out of pure water to hide our identities while making my voice sound a few octaves lower.

 

"Kid I don't want to fight Just tell me where your parents are. Children your age should not be out this late." the Ninja hobo says in a monotone voice.

 

"They're dead now can we leave we need to look for a certain demon key" I say in a tone that is clearly a threat.

 

"Guess we are doing this the hard way then" States the ninja hobo as his eyes glow red. His scarf floats in the air as well as his hair.

 

Before the ninja hobo can react I chop the back of his neck hard enough to knock the average person unconscious.

 

"Well that was anti-climatic. Ninja hobo." I say as I pick up the ninja hobo who fell to the ground.

 

Then as I was walking towards Wendy with the ninja hobo he wraps me up in his scarf.

 

"I was about to say the same thing kid and the name ain't ninja hobo it's Eraserhead" the man says.

 

"Wendy let's go" I say as I start making a katana of water to cut the bindings.

 

Before Eraserhead could do a thing the two kids vanish the only thing left behind is a cut capture weapon, two cracks in the concrete, and dried blood.

**Author's Note:**

> please send your thoughts on this fic and if I should continue 
> 
> also fuck endeavor


End file.
